For A Good Cause
by backdamn
Summary: i dont really know how to summarize but lets jusy say bobby isnt to happy fiona didnt take the settlement. . .
1. Chapter 1

Title: for a good cause

Chapter 1

A/N: FOUR-SHOT! hey there guys saw chasing pavements part one holy Shiz pretty intense cant say I'm suppressed 'you know who' abused someone else. This is just a story that I felt like doing :) enjoy

Not related to any of my one shots :)

Ps: the four shots in Fiona's POV

Fiona's POV

What the hell did I just do? Why did I kiss Holly J? I don't like her like that. Or do I? No I love Adam that's why I'm here to find him. I mean I can't be in love with Holly J it's just not right. I'm not a lesbian. Here comes Adam we need to talk. Well mostly me I need to apologize for being such a bitch to him. I mean he's a great guy the only guy that I really liked being in a relationship with. Seriously not abusive Bobby and not Riley for obvious reasons he seems happy with with...what's his name Zane I think? We should catch up sometime Holly J told me that the anger management worked out fine and that he's less stressed now according to Anya. I'm happy for him. My focused returned to Adam. Hes walking pretty fast through the dot probably so he doesn't have to face me. No we need to talk. Now. I called to him.

"Adam!" I practically yelled do to the earbuds lodged into his head.

He turned around and saw me. Then within a flash he scurried out of the Dot. Even though I was wearing heels I ran after him. I need him to be my prince again. But one can only dream. 10 minutes later I was looking at the most heartbreaking scene ever as the storm clouds began to cover the sky.

.

tbc

A/N: hey guys first chapter what do you think Fiona saw and involving who. Read on!

Reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hey guys chapter 2 is UP!

10 minutes later I saw Adam in the ally of the dot. O My God thats Bobby! He was beating the crap out of Adam. Instead of jumping right into the fight I listened to Bobby and Adams conversation when I realized they were talking about me.

"where's Fiona!" Bobby screamed

"you bastard I'm telling you shit" Adam spat just then Bobby pulled out a knife.

"Tell. Me. Where. She. Is" Bobby said holding the knife to Adams throat.

"NO!" I yelled as loud as possible.

Both Adam and Bobby looked up seeing me freaking out. Bobby then released Adam and I watched him slide down the wall in pain. His face looked bloody and just plain gruesome. Bobby was walking towards me his eyes shooting daggers. He raised his hand to hit me. In a fraction of a second Adam jumped up off the ground and threw Bobby against the wall pinning him tightly against the rockhard wall. Bobby then pulled out the knife once again. I'm one quick motions stabbed Adam in the stomach.

"game over. Freak." Bobby spat.

Adam slid down the wall and began to spit out blood.

"I told you not to mess with me Fiona but you just don't listen do you" bobby began. "but guess what your little tranny had to pay the price" he said. Then we heard police sirens and Bobby quickly ran away. And I ran over to Adam who was losing blood fast.

"a-a-am-ambu-la-an-ce" he said stuttering after about every letter.

"your going to be okay Adam i promise just stay with me okay" I said by this point I was bawling and hugging him tightly.

After the paramedics got there I made them let me ride in the ambulance. I then called his family. After hours of explaining to his parents and many sheded tears later the doctor came in.

"is-is he okay" mrs. Torres said.

"well..." the doctor began.

A/N: don't eat my face I know u suck for leaving it there :) just read on :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A/N: hey guys enjoy :)

The doctor continued. "Her stomach wounds..."

"he!" I yelled

"my appologies" the doctor said "HIS stomach wounds were quite fatal but he'll recover with time." he said

"before we throw a party what about everything else" i said.

"what do you mean everything else" Drew said

"well before he took out the knife he was beating Adam. He looked pretty bad." I said.

"oh yes...um he has suffered a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder, quite minor though." the doctor said.

"can we see him?" mr. Torres finally spoke up.

"um yes he's awake and he ever told us what order he wants to see everyone." the doctor laughing a bit. 'typical Adam' I said to myself smiling a little.

"first he wants to see Andrew." the doctor said. Drew smiled then walked to Adams room. Drew returned about 25 minutes later saying Adam wants to see his mom after an hour she came back asking for his dad then Eli and Claire who showed up a little while ago after everybody went he finally requested me. I approached his room with caution.

"Adam?..."

A/N: last chapter up now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N: last part of the four-shot. Enjoy!

"fi?..." Adam choked out.

"oh Adam are you okay?"

"I'm fine how about you?"

"your the one in the hospital bed"

"your the one he was after"

"your the one who got stabbed"

"point taken but for a good cause" he said. I smiled.

"how is being stabbed for a good cause" I asked confuse

"because I knew he was going to stab me and then run away so he couldn't do anything to you." he said.

I looked at his stomach their were IVs and monitors everywhere. He was pale white almost blending in with his hospital gown.

"we need to talk" I said. He stiffened.

"okay talk" he said.

"about Bobby there's something you should know about him and I"

"I know all about that bastard" Adam said.

"that's why I didn't tell him where you were" he said.

"I love you" I said. He gave me a 'I've heard that before' look. "I mean it" I said. He smiled that gently moved over so I could lay down with him. We were falling asleep in each others arms. Right before I fell asleep I heard Adam say

"I love you too" he said I smiled and he kissed the top of my head and we fell asleep.

A/N: cute ending aweeeeee :)

REVIEW! :)


End file.
